Darkess
by Feel.The.Darkness
Summary: Natsuki esta algo dolida... Nao esta algo rara, que pasara si las dos se encuentran... N/A: ne esta algo raro xD NaoNat
1. El comienzo

Caminando sin rumbo dejando que los pies anden por sí solos. Llévenme a la oscuridad, a donde nadie llegue y me busque… por que no quiero ser encontrada. Unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas inútilmente, nadie absolutamente nadie podría sentir lo que yo siento. ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué ya no puedo sonreír? ¿Por que te marchaste sin haberme dicho nada?

"Hey, Kuga!". Nao se encontraba tras mío "¿Que quieres?" Que no ves que quiero estar sola, de todas las personas que conozco apareces tú Yuuki Nao… ¡¿Por qué Dios me maltrata?! Nao miraba fijamente mi rostro, puedo ver algo diferente en ella.

"Yo… me estaba preguntando si no te gustaría hablar un poco". Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que escuchan YUUKI NAO preguntándome si podemos hablar, normalmente estaría insultándome "Nao… ¿te encuentras bien?". Nao desviaba su mirada, pude notar que se estaba sonrojándose. "Si… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Kuga" Nunca lo había pensado pero Nao se ve… _bonita…_

"Por cierto… ¿por qué llorabas, Kuga? Es que hace rato te vi llorando". Wow… Esperen… Nao preocupándose por mi, eso sí es raro de ver "¿Yo? Ah…. Eso, es que... la extraño". No puedo ver a Nao en sus ojos, la conozco se como reaccionara. "Ella se marchó sin decir una sola palabra… yo creía que se despediría de mi, pero no fue así". Puedo sentir las lágrimas volviendo… "Anda, ríete de mi… acaso ¿no es eso lo que quieres? ¡Vamos! Nao te conozco, haz venido a burlarte de mi… ¿por qué no lo haces?" Nao suspiro, y volvió a verme a los ojos.

"Si fuera por eso… ya lo estaría haciendo, vamos Kuga tu no eres así, se supone que debías mandarme al demonio! DIOS me enferma verte así, ten algo de dignidad Kuga… Olvídate de ella, no vale la pena, además no es la única". Debo admitir que eso me conmovió "Nao…". Me acerque a Nao y la abrace, creo que fue por que era la única persona que estaba conmigo. Pude sentir las manos de Nao recorriendo mi espalda… _se siente bien._

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, pude sentir mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Nunca la sentí tan cerca, pude sentir el olor de fresas… no puedo evitar embriagarme en ese olor… _Como puedes hacer que me olvide de todo... ¿Cómo lo consigues Nao?_


	2. Es Amor? EDITADO

_Por qué me siento así?… Yo no puedo… No seria la Yuuki Nao que todos conocen o si? Esto es toda tu culpa Kuga…_

Acaba de despertar, los rayos del sol me molestaban demasiado para seguir durmiendo "Ashh… Maldito Sol, déjame dormir un poco mas" Estire mis brazos desperezándome suspirando el nombre de esa persona que me hacia sentir diferente "Nat-su-ki…" pude sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color carmesí ¡Por que demonios me sonrojo pensando en ella!

"Hmm… Nao te encuentras bien? Era Aoi… pude ver en sus ojos preocupación

"Ehh.. Si me encuentro muy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" pude notar que mis mejillas volvía a subir de tono.

"Etto… es que estabas sonrojada, y eso no es normal en ti Nao-chan" Aoi me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

"Aoi que insinúas?" Intentaba ponerme lo más seria posible, pero Aoi seguía sonriendo.

"Kawaii… Nao-chan esta enamorada" Aoi tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, y me miraba con ternura

"Ehh…" _Enamorada YO?? De quien? _Sentía que el color de mis mejillas sobrepasaban al color de mi cabello "CLARO QUE NO!! En que piensas Aoi?" Aoi se acerco a mi, y me abrazó fuerte.

"Nao-chan estas enamorada… dime quien es el o la afortunado/a" Aoi me miraba fijamente.

"Bueno… no se si es amor pero… creo que me atrae…" Se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta, suspire de alivio.. Aoi abrió la puerta, afuera se encontraba Chie, Dios bendiga a Chie por salvarme...

"Chie" Aoi se lanzaba a los brazos de su amada Chie.

"A-Aoi" Chie se sonrojaba por el hecho de que Aoi se le tire encima. Chie me miraba por un rato. "Hola Nao…" Sonreí a Chie, para demostrarle que no me molestaba que las dos andes de melosas "Hola Chie.. será mejor que me vaya, enseguida tengo clases… nos vemos" Me despedí de ellas y seguir con mi camino a clases.

En el camino a clases choque contra alguien "Oye, fíjate donde caminas" Me caí al suelo golpeándome el brazo derecho. Alcé la mirada y pude sentir como mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando vi de quien se trataba "Nat-Natsuki?" Natsuki me miro sorprendida "Per-Perdón… No te vi" En un intento desesperado de alzarme Natsuki cayo encima mío, pude ver como se sonrojaba, y lo entendía por que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, eso quería decir que nuestros labios también lo estaban… _Natsuki se ve hermosa…_

Nuestros rostros se acercaban mas y mas que hasta podía sentir su respiración… Comenzó a cerrar mis ojos esperando que sus labios toquen los míos… Estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…

"Natsuki!! La campana ya toco" Abrí mis ojos, para ver a Natsuki, ella se levanto rápido. Sus mejillas estaban del mismo color de mi cabello… _Natsuki... acaso tu también sientes lo mismo…_


End file.
